Prince Charming
by mg8814
Summary: Five year old Ginny can't understand why her mummy says that she can't be friends with Narcissa's son. Molly tries to explain. one-shot


  
  
"Ginny get back here." Molly Weasley called after her five-year-old daughter. She resisted the urge to scream in frustration as she ran after the little girl, whose long red hair was streaming behind her, making her look like a little fireball. Ginny giggled and kept running. She turned to see how close her mother was getting to her, and ran in to someone. The impact caused her to fall down, and the fall made her cry.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was taken by surprised when she felt something run into her. She turned to see what it was, and discovered a little girl on the ground crying. Narcissa frowned, and knelt down. "Are you okay sweetie?"  
  
"Nnnooo." Ginny sobbed. "I hurt my knee." Narcissa smiled and pulled Ginny's knee towards her to look. There was a small cut that was bleeding. Narcissa pulled out here wand and muttered a quick healing spell.  
  
"All better?" Narcissa asked, just as Molly caught up with Ginny. Ginny nodded, and let out one last whimper. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Ginny in motherly hug.  
  
"Ginny? Oh thank Merlin. Are you okay?" Narcissa let go of Ginny who turned got up and hugged her mother.  
  
"I'm fine mummy. The pretty lady fixed my boo-boo." Ginny said pointing to Narcissa. Molly smiled at Ginny then Narcissa.  
  
"Thanks. She got away from me, thought it would be funny to see her mum panic." Narcissa smiled kindly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about. My Draco is always doing the same thing. I was ready to skin him alive the last time, he had me so worried."  
  
"Draco is six now, right?" Molly asked picking Ginny up.  
  
"Next week. I can't believe how fast they grow. I'm actually here picking up his gift."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful."  
  
"You're oldest is graduating soon, right?"  
  
Two years."  
  
"I remember when you got pregnant with him."  
  
"Ah yes, young and stupid. But I love my life, and wouldn't have things any other way."  
  
"That's good." Narcissa said sadly. Molly smiled understandingly.  
  
"Well we have to get home. I left Arthur in charge of the twins, Ron, and Percy."  
  
"It was nice talking to you Molly." Narcissa looked at Ginny. "Be a good girl and don't run away from your mummy anymore, okay Ginny?" Ginny just nodded at the pretty women who made her knee better.  
  
"Bye Narcissa, see you around." Molly said smiling at the young witch before walking away, Ginny in toe. Narcissa sighed before continuing on her way as well.  
  
"Mummy, who was that nice lady?" Ginny asked her mother, her amber eyes sparkling.  
  
"That was Narcissa Malfoy. She and mummy went to school together. She has a son, Draco who is going to be six, just like Ron."  
  
"So will they go to Hogwarts together then?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, they will."  
  
"Will they be friends?" Ginny asked. Molly laughed jovially. Ginny was just full of questions lately.  
  
"I don't know love, but I highly doubt it."  
  
"Why?" Molly stopped walking, and stood Ginny on a chair at an outside café they were in front of, so that she was looking her daughter in her eyes.  
  
"You know about he-who-must-not-be-named, right pumpkin?"  
  
"Yes, daddy told me."  
  
"Well, mummy and daddy thought that he-who-must-not-be-named was an evil person, and he was. He did terrible things. But some people thought that he was right, and helped him. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's daddy was one of those people. Or at least your daddy thinks so. But he never got in trouble for it. That made your daddy very angry. So now, our family and Draco's family doesn't get along."  
  
"But you were talking to Draco's mummy just fine. And she made my boo-boo better." Ginny said, confused. Molly smiled and tucked a piece of Ginny's blazing red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Narcissa and I get along, though we don't ever talk in front of your daddy and Draco's daddy. It would upset them. And we don't want to upset your daddy, now do we?" Ginny nodded, agreeing with her mum. She didn't like to see her daddy upset, it made her feel bad.  
  
"So I can never be friends with Draco? Not even if he's my prince charming?" Ginny asked innocently. Molly gasped before laughing.  
  
"I'll tell you what love, if he's your prince charming then you can be friends with him. But this is our secret, alright?" Ginny smiled and agreed, reaching out her arms for her mother to lift her up.  
  
"Let's go home now mummy, I'm hungry and I want to see daddy and my brothers."  
  
"Okay angel, let's go home." Molly agreed, picking up her small daughter, she headed to the nearest fireplace that would bring them home. Chuckling to herself, she wondered what Arthur would say if the young Malfoy boy turned out to be Ginny's one true love. She shook the thought from her head. It was impossible, as much as she hated it, they would be brought up as enemies.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Unfortunately for Arthur, exactly 17 years 2 months and three days later he would be very upset, for Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy apparated into the burrow, announcing their engagement. Molly would cry, and remember that day long ago when her daughter suggested something at the time she thought to be silly, Draco Malfoy was her daughters Prince, charming or not.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Is it just me, or did that last paragraph feel like overkill? review review review! please?


End file.
